


Bonus Scene

by Tambores (LovelyAche)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/pseuds/Tambores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on the 20th of September, 2009.<br/>Gift fic for Annis_Pekka and Ginger_Not_Rude</p>
<p>(I can't remember exactly where the bonus scene goes, so posting as a separate entry altogether)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bonus Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the 20th of September, 2009.  
> Gift fic for Annis_Pekka and Ginger_Not_Rude
> 
> (I can't remember exactly where the bonus scene goes, so posting as a separate entry altogether)

Back pressed flat against the shower’s glass wall, the Master craned his head backwards, exposing his neck to the warm drizzle of water on his skin and closing his eyes to the annoyingly constant white light above the showerhead. It was a simple pleasure, but an effective one nonetheless, and it surely helped keeping the battle of wits between him and the Doctor away from his thoughts, as well as the pounding, hangover induced headache.

It wasn’t important; he repeated mantra like inside his head, the same words resounding over and over again side by side with the drums. He could simply walk away and never return, and it wouldn’t change a single thing. Even in the unlikelihood that the Doctor didn’t search for him -- which, considering the Doctor’s selfless nature and the absurd love for all Time Lord related nonsense was very unlikely – it wouldn’t matter, because the Master wouldn’t care.

He wouldn’t.

He certainly didn’t care when the transparent (glossed over with the mist rolling off the water) glass door screeched open and another warm body joined his own, nor when wet palms reached over to push against his stomach, and definitely not when a hot mouth enveloped the lobe of his ear and words were spoken in a huff of breath and water against it.

“Master.” He just couldn’t fool himself anymore. “Master.” To think this was something he would never miss.

Finally, the Master opened his eyes again, slowly and carefully because of the light, meeting the Doctor’s own right in front of him.

There wasn’t any sort of understanding between them, none at all, whatsoever. There was only this: the heat of their bodies moving together, the small gasps and tiny arousing noises the Master always grunted when the Doctor shifted inside him and the face of absolutely rapture when they came onto each other’s stomach.

Neither noticed the very clear sniffing by the bathroom’s door nor the quiet howling coming from behind it.  
  



End file.
